


Let Me Down Easy

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, 2.5k AU. Written for this prompt at blindfold_spn: Jared’s working at a massage parlor. But it’s not any massage parlor. Because over there, they focus on very special cock-massages. Jared is the very best, sitting on the customer’s cock, clenching his ass in very special and rotating ways… etc. Jensen is a first-time-costumer (got a gift card from a friend for his birthday) and is very nervous about it all. And of course Jensen is also Jared’s 2pm appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Down Easy

The spa is called The Eucalyptus Bar. It’s one of those places that thinks it can charge a ridiculous amount just because it’s covered in zen gardens, aloe plants and babbling fountains. As if a pretentiously calming environment gives them license to charge an arm and a leg for an “unstructured aromatherapy session” whatever the fuck that means.

Normally Jensen would never step foot in a place like this but his happy couple friends Misha and Sebastian bought him a gift certificate for his 30th birthday saying he needed a bit of relaxation since he hadn’t had sex in so long. Jensen would’ve objected to that but it was true so he settled for complaining about his ever-extensive work load and the lack of decent available men.

When he steps up to the reception desk a pretty girl wearing all white greets him with an irrationally annoying “Namaste” before taking his name and leading him to his treatment room.

The first thing he notices when she swings open the door are the candles, the entire room bathed in light coming from dozens of tea light candles. The room is empty save for a cushioned massage table almost as big a queen bed and what looks like a cupboard full of oils and linens.

“So if you’d like to get undressed, get up onto the table and lay down on your back under the sheet, your personal relaxation specialist will be with you shortly. Have you ever had a cock massage before?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well Jared’s the best, he’ll make sure you leave completely satisfied.”

“Thanks.” He undresses and climbs onto the table trying not to disturb the sheets too much. Surprisingly enough, as he settles in to wait for the masseuse he finds himself relaxing. On top of the candles, the room also comes equipped with twinkling skylights in the formation of stars and before he knows it his muscles are unclenching and his eyelids are feeling heavy. He’s lulled into feeling sleepy and comfortable which is probably why he jumps so high when he hears the door click shut.

“Hi, Mr. Ackles?” Jensen nods. “My name is Jared and I’ll be your personal relaxation specialist.” The man is completely stunning and it takes Jensen a minute to regain his bearings. He looks about 22, very tall and thin, giving off the impression that he’ll grow into his frame quite well given a bit more time. He’s got soft looking brown hair that falls gracefully over his forehead and leading to mirthful hazel eyes but it’s the smile that’s got Jensen really enthralled: wide, dimpled and charming with the promise of youth and excitement. Simply put he’s beautiful and Jensen begins silently sending millions of thanks to Misha and Sebastian for being nosy, overbearing bastards.

“He-“ he clears his throat quickly, “Hey. Uh I’m Jensen and I guess I’ll be your patient?”

Jared smiles kindly and moves over to the table, running his fingers lightly down Jensen’s thigh. “First time?”

“Is it that obvious?” It seems strange that this young kid should be soothing Jensen’s nerves but something about Jared hits him bone deep and he finds himself willing to let go with him.

“Don’t worry it’s totally normal to be a bit nervous but I promise I’m fully trained and certified and you can feel free to let me know if there’s anything special you’d like done.”

“Special?”

Jared dips his head and smiles, trailing his hand under the sheet and running his fingers lightly over Jensen’s hip and down to his cock, caressing him until his soft flesh begins to twitch and harden. “Well I usually begin with a short oral treatment to your cock but I could include your balls and even your asshole in that if you want.” The fingers that had been moving in a gentle caress now begin gripping him in a strong fist. “Free of charge for a nervous first timer.” Jared adds with a wink.

“I think I’d like that yea, I’m just gonna put myself in your expert hands... and mouth… and ass too I guess.” Jensen lets out a nervous chuckle as Jared folds the sheet down and gives him a quick smile before dropping down to drag his tongue along the dip between his thigh and groin.

Jared presses a line of open mouth kisses trailing from his hip to where the leaking tip of his cock now rests rigid against his belly and just like that he’s being enveloped in the most delicious, wet suction he’s ever felt.  Realistically he knows Jared is a professional and yet he still finds himself impossibly turned on when he flicks those youthful, mischievous eyes up and raises one perfect eyebrow just as he drags his teeth lightly under the head of Jensen’s cock. It feels like a challenge; like Jared is saying _“come play with me, all you have to do is let go of the wheel.”_ It’s intoxicating and Jensen is hooked already.

He pulls his mouth off of Jensen’s cock slowly, like he’s reluctant to let go and immediately latches on to his balls, dragging his lips over them before sucking one and then the other into his mouth. His cock is wet and cooling in the air and contrasting with the heat on his balls, it feels incredible. Jared is barely making any noise but what Jensen can hear pushes him into sensory overload; breaths pushed out through his nose, soft moans vibrating against his skin, sheet ruffling from where Jared is pressing his own cock into the table.

He’s completely lost in the sensations and almost comes when Jared pulls off and drags his velvet tongue over the tight furl of his asshole. None of his boyfriends had ever been too partial to rimming and Jensen closes his eyes, desperately trying to memorize the feel of Jared’s tongue circling his rim, his fingernails scraping from Jensen’s nipples down to his thighs. He wants to remember this feeling for the rest of his life.

He loses track of time, caught up in the waves of Jared’s tongue; the way it pushes hard against his hole one minute, trying to push into him and then pulls back the next to lick soft trails over his rim and behind his balls. After a few minutes –or maybe a few hours- Jared pulls away and Jensen has a couple seconds to mourn the loss before his cock is once again plunged into the intoxicating heat of the younger man’s mouth.

He arches up slightly, pushing himself further past Jared’s lips fully expecting him to pin Jensen’s hips down to the table. Instead, Jared just relaxes his jaw, taking his cock in deeper than he’d thought possible and fluttering the muscles of his throat around Jensen’s swollen cock head. It feels fucking unbelievable and Jensen is teetering on the edge, trying desperately to hold off his orgasm. It’s a losing battle though and when Jared pulls back to suck in a breath through his nose, sealing his lips just under the head of his cock and dragging his tongue over the slit, Jensen can’t hold on any longer, coming in long, draining pulses into Jared’s waiting mouth.

Jared pulls off and turns to retrieve a towel from the end of the table, bringing it up to his mouth. He knows it’s there for Jared to spit on to but Jensen swears he sees Jared’s Adam’s apple bob and his eyelids flutter, like he’d swallowed something he really liked the taste of. Jensen watches in totally irrational happiness as Jared pulls the towel away, darts his tongue out over his lips and drops his head to hide the blush creeping on to his cheeks. Jensen bites the inside of his cheek hard to keep from smiling even as his cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again.

A soft flutter of fabric draws his attention back to Jared and he watches as miles of tight, tanned skin is revealed. It’s not a strip tease; nothing done to intentionally entice him and Jensen finds himself appreciating the fact that Jared’s not putting on a show or trying to be sexy. He moves over to the cupboard and it gives Jensen the opportunity to see the front of him.

His eyes are immediately drawn to Jared’s cock. He’s rock hard; a fact which sends hot sparks of pleasure up Jensen’s spine. In the midst of all this pleasure, he feels a momentary wave of disappointment that he won’t get to be fucked by Jared’s cock, which is, of course, just as stunning as the rest of him. It makes him feel slutty and needy, makes his mouth water and his hole twitch. He’s thinking about how to breach the subject of getting Jared to fuck him when the younger man climbs on to the table, straddles his thighs and starts rubbing sweet smelling oil on his spent cock.

“You know my mama always told me to be careful of boys with freckles, said those are the ones who’ll break your heart before you even knew you’d gone and fell for ‘em.” Jared said as he brushed his fingers over the cluster of freckles under Jensen’s bellybutton.

“Yea? You always take your mama’s advice?”

“Well considering my daddy has freckles, I think that one’s more of a playful caution.” Jared smiled and Jensen once again found himself undeniably smitten.

“Well good, I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea about me.”

“Oh believe me Mr. Ackles, I’ve got all kinds of ideas about you, some of ‘em are bound to be wrong.” He watches that adorable blush paint itself over Jared’s cheekbones again and he’s suddenly hit with the realization that Jared’s flirting with him. Most likely he’s doing it to ensure a big tip or to lock Jensen in as a regular customer but maybe, just maybe, this kid actually likes him.

“Please, call me Jensen.” He says, a little breathless.

“Ok Jensen.” Over the course of their interaction, Jared had been massaging Jensen’s cock, getting him hard again and he’d somehow managed to distract him enough so Jensen doesn’t realize what’s happening until he’s already balls deep in Jared’s ass.

“Holy fuck!” Jared smirks at his outburst, planting his hands on Jensen’s chest and rolling his hips to drag his hole torturously up Jensen’s cock. He’s tight, tighter than Jensen would’ve expected, burning hot and just wet enough that Jensen figures he prepped himself just before he came in but not too much, like he wanted to feel something.

His movements are slow and steady and infuriating. Jensen’s pretty sure this is supposed to be relaxing but he’s too keyed up with desire for the young man in his lap. He holds off as long as he possibly can, watching Jared ride his cock in slow, unstructured patterns. He watches Jared’s head roll back, neck arching and mouth dropping open as he lets out a hitched moan, feels his fingers tighten and dig in to Jensen’s chest at the same time as his hole clenches and squeezes his cock. He’s beautiful and Jensen wants to fuck him up with need just like Jared’s done to him.

Without warning he flips them around and settles himself over top of Jared, shifting around until he’s got the leverage to pound into his tight little body. Jared’s eyes snap open and lock onto Jensen’s, his legs come up to circle Jensen’s hips and he grips on to Jensen’s shoulder blades, digging his fingernails in and dragging them down the sides of his body hard enough to leave stinging marks. Jensen takes perverse pleasure in knowing Jared wanted to mark him up.

“Not… allowed… to do this.” Jared pants out between thrusts.

“Want me to stop?” Jensen asks, dragging his tongue up the side of Jared’s neck and biting down on the soft flesh behind his ear.

“No.”

“Gonna tell on me?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“God Jensen, fuck me.” Jared whines and rolls his hips up to meet Jensen’s thrusts. Even at this bruising pace Jared’s still fucking incredible and Jensen knows with startling clarity that he’s fucked for life. Jared has changed the game. He does his very best to return the favor.

It goes quiet after that, their harsh pants and involuntary grunts the only sounds in the room. Jensen drops his chest down to Jared’s, feels the slide of sweat between them and buries his face in Jared’s neck, pressing kisses along the curved line from his shoulder up to his jaw.

The closer Jensen gets, the more choked out moans he lets out. Jared seems to sense the connection as well, arching up harder and holding on tighter with each one. Jensen feels a sudden overwhelming need to ensure that Jared comes with him, like he’ll never do anything as important as this for the rest of his life.

He starts jacking Jared’s cock in time with his brutal thrusts, twisting on the upstroke and swiping his thumb over the slit. “Jensen…” It’s like a whisper and a moan and he’s gonna remember that sound until the day he dies.

“Oh God, Jay.” His voice is wrecked and shaky and that’s all it takes to push Jared over the edge. He comes thick and hot between them, ass gripping Jensen like a vice and pulling him along as well.

He doesn’t realize until he feels the wet warmth of his own come that Jared never made him put a condom on even though there’s a basket full of them on the cupboard. Somehow that makes it easier for him to collapse on to Jared’s body and let himself be caressed by strong but shaky hands.

It’s a while before either of them speaks again, Jared breaking the stillness between them. “Jensen, can I…”

He lifts his head to see Jared looking nervous and fidgety, for the first time since the appointment started he looks young and unsure of himself. Jensen brushes the bangs away from his eyes. “What Jay?” He’s taken off guard when Jared surges up and pushes their lips together and it’s only then that Jensen realizes that during all this time he never kissed him. He makes up for the delay, running his tongue over Jared’s lips before pushing in to his mouth and tangling with Jared’s. They lay there for a while, comfortable in each other’s presence, happy to kiss and caress without the need or burning desire to go any further just yet.

It’s amazing and Jensen is just contemplating how to ask Jared out when chimes sound in the room and Jared pulls back, blush returning to his cheeks. “Oh, um. That means your time’s up.”

Jensen presses one last kiss to Jared’s swollen lips before pulling back, smirking and raising an eyebrow in a mirror of the challenge Jared had first given him. “How do you feel about being on permanent retainer?”

Jared lets out a booming laugh that Jensen feels in his bones. “I’m always open to suggestion.”


End file.
